petites histoires 2
by psykogleek
Summary: Petits drabble écrit pour le défi du mois de Janvier. Il y aura 24 Drabbles. chapitre 2à11 : sourire
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Lèvres

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi ddrabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

* * *

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la cuisine, Kurt papotait.

Il avait commencé par lui proposer toutes les boissons disponibles_ c'est-à-dire beaucoup _ avant de passer aux possibles encas.

Puck se contentait d'acquiescer.

Il essayait d'écouter, du moins au début, mais Kurt ne cessait de parler tout en préparant les sandwiches et il finit par couper le son pour se concentrer sur les lèvres de Kurt.

Elles étaient si jolies lorsqu'elles bougeaient, elles semblaient danser et c'étaient hypnotisant.

Il laissa Kurt parler, observant la danse, s'interrogeant: Était-ce une rumba? Un tango? Une valse? C'était sans importance.

Il en avait l'eau à la bouche et leur costume rouge lui semblait délicieux.

Il cessa de tergiverser lorsque Kurt lui sourit en posant une assiette sur la table et qu'il lui fit signe de s'assoir.

Mais après avoir été si longtemps allumer par ces lèvres, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait: il les goûta.

**fin**


	2. sourire

**Titre**: sourire 1/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi ddrabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

* * *

Sourire

Regarder Kurt Hummel était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Au départ, il le faisait parce que c'était drôle de le voir déambuler dans les couloirs la tête haute, fière... pour brusquement redescendre sur terre quand on le jetait dans la benne ou qu'il recevait un slushie dans la tête.

La transformation de son visage était foutrement hilarante.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc Kurt avait regardé son téléphone puis sourit. Et ce fut la chose la plus magnifique que Puck n'ait jamais vu.

A partir de ce moment, il avait continué de le regarder mais ce n'était plus pour lui faire du mal, mais pour ce sourire qu'il apercevait parfois. Il s'était ainsi rendu que Kurt n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sourire, du moins pas au lycée où les sportifs lui faisaient souvent passer des journées de merde.

Puck décida alors qu'il devait agir. Il avait _besoin_ de ce sourire. Il ne pouvait peut-être rien faire pour empêcher les brutalités qu'il subissait, mais il pouvait faire en sorte que le temps que Kurt passait entre ces murs soit plus agréable.

Il commença par déposer des petits cadeaux dans son casier pour lui donner le sourire. Il les déposait le soir lorsque personne ne pouvait le voir, et il trouvait toujours un moyen d'être là lorsque Kurt arrivait le matin pour le voir sourire.

La première fois, il avait été surpris, mais il n'avait pas souri. La seconde fois non plus. La troisième fois fut la bonne et Puck faillit pousser un cri de triomphe.

Cela devint une routine. Kurt recevait un petit quelque chose les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Une fleur, un dessin, une chanson ou quelques mots gentils, juste un petit quelque chose pour qu'il se sente bien et sourit, au moins quelques instants.

Lorsque leur année de second se termina, Puck comprit que son petit stratagème avait un mauvais côté: il était plus accro que jamais au sourire de Kurt Hummel, mais comme il avait tout fait anonymement il se retrouvait sans possibilités de la revoir avant septembre prochain.

Vacance merdique en perspective!


	3. sourire 2

**Titre**: sourire 2/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Yunok_i dont les reviews m'ont motivée pour traduire la suite

* * *

Sourire

Les vacances avaient fait oublier à Puck combien leur position était différente dans l'échelle sociale. Il en était venu à penser qu'il pourrait changer leurs relations, que cette nouvelle année les amènerait à se rapprocher.

La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant fut Kurt sortant de la benne. Cela fut comme si son rêve s'écrasait devant ses yeux.

Il en était tellement sûr, comment avait-il pu autant se tromper? Tout était exactement pareil.

Il attendit quelques jours avant de recommencer à déposer les présents dans son casier et il le vit deux fois entre-temps: lorsqu'il regardait l'annonce pour le glee club et lorsqu'il quitta la scène après avoir chanté un truc sûr de la cellophane.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi trouillard lui aussi aurait rejoint ce truc mais il ne pouvait pas. Le glee club était encore plus bas que... que tout.

Rien ne changea pendant un long moment.

Puck recherchait le sourire de Kurt Hummel alors que Kurt Hummel ignorait probablement l'existence de Noah Puckerman. Celui-ci ayant évitant la benne depuis déjà longtemps et préférant jeter ses slushies sur Berry ou Ben Israël.

Tout serait certainement resté ainsi, si un matin, alors qu'il plaisantait avec Finn dans un couloir, il n'avait pas vu Kurt sourire dans sa direction.

Sa direction!

Kurt l'avait enfin remarqué!

La chaleur qui se répandant dans son ventre fut plus intense que lorsqu'il lui volait ces sourires; c'était un peu comme si son anniversaire, Hanukkah et sa bar mitzvah, avait eu lieu en même temps... ou du moins cela le fut jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ses yeux n'étaient pas dirigés vers lui mais vers l'idiot sa droite.

Finn.

Ce crétin qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour Kurt à part lui tenir son manteau lorsqu'il était jeter dans la benne.

Merde!

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser Kurt contre les casiers, le blessant autant que les actes de Kurt le blessaient lui.

Cette nuit il fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Puisque Finn lui avait volé le sourire de Kurt, il lui vola sa petite amie... Et une semaine plus tard il rejoignait le glee Club à son tour. Si Finn pouvait le faire, lui aussi!


	4. sourire 3

**Titre**: sourire 3/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 _je suis ravie que cela te plaise

* * *

Sourire

Son inscription au glee club avait été une de ses meilleurs idées depuis bien longtemps. Kurt souriait toujours à Finn bien trop souvent à son goût mais il lui souriait aussi. Cinq fois jusqu'ici et c'était une chose merveilleuse. Cela l'avait énormément aidé durant tout le tralala avec le bébé.

Puck avait haï Quinn lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il serait un mauvais père; il avait haï Finn de lui en vouloir alors qu'ils étaient tous deux fautifs; il détestait que tout le monde le considère comme coupable alors que la relation avait été complètement consensuelle; il haïssait l'idée que sa fille était sur le point de lui être enlevé.

L'année avait été difficile, et pas du tout tel qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Bien sûr il avait parlé avec Kurt plus souvent que l'année précédente, mais ils ne s'étaient rapproché autant qu'il l'aurait désiré. C'était toujours mieux que rien, et puis il lui restait l'année à venir puisque le glee club avait miraculeusement gagné une année supplémentaire.

Comme Berry avait prévu quelques fêtes durant l'été, celui-ci ne ressemblerait pas à celui de l'an dernier. Plus de longs mois sans le sourire de Kurt, sans sa présence, ne tenant que grâce de souvenir un peu passé et de gros espoir.


	5. sourire 4

**Titre**: sourire 4/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 _je suis ravie que cela te plaise

* * *

Sourire

Grâce aux différentes rumeurs, les gens pensaient qu'il avait fait un séjour en centre de détention pour mineurs et personne ne soupçonnait la vérité. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Qui aurait cru que sa mère découvrirait son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine et la décrirait comme de la prostitution? Il valait mieux pour lui que les gens pensent qu'il avait essayé de voler ATM.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que l'on sache qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de ce temps à l'hôpital à faire des checkup pour toutes les maladies possibles ou qu'elle l'avait obligé à mettre fin à tous ses contrats en menaçant toutes les couguars qu'il s'était fait ou pire encore qu'elle l'avait amené chez le psy.

Oh et elle lui avait demandé de trouver un job, _un vrai_ cette fois.

Disons juste que ces semaines furent épuisantes et qu'il fut plutôt content de retourner au lycée.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait droit à un nouveau départ et c'était bon. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au glee club et que Kurt fasse son annonce: il arrêtait tout et changeait d'école.

Putain c'était vraiment merdique comme nouveau départ!


	6. Sourire 5

**Titre**: sourire 5/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 _je suis ravie que cela te plaise

* * *

Sourire

Convaincre Lauren de remplacer Kurt n'avait pas été chose aisé.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque prenne sa place, et ensuite parce que entendre les mots de sa mère et de son psy pendant toute la durée des"7 minutes au paradis".

Essayez d'apprécier des baisés avec la voix de votre mère en arrière-fond qui vous dit, "Noah, n'utilise pas ton corps comme d'une monnaie d'échange, tu vaux mieux que ça" ou "l'intimité une chose merveilleuse lorsqu'elle est mêlée aux sentiments".

Lauren n'avait pas apprécié et lui non plus, mais elle était quand même venu donc tout était okay.

Son amitié avec Finn redevenait doucement telle qu'elle était avant Beth. Et maintenant que Kurt et lui étaient frères, cela ne le gênait pas autant que Kurt lui sourît plus souvent ou même qu'ils vivent dans la même maison. En fait, cela était même un gros avantage puisque ainsi il pouvait coir Kurt presque à chaque fois qu'il se rendait chez les Hudmel.

Non, Finn n'était plus le problème, le problème c'était ce gars dont le nom était toujours associé à celui de Kurt: Blaine Anderson.

Il lui fallait des informations à son sujet. Puck était conscient d'être plus ou moins obsédé par le bien-être, le bonheur, la voix, le sourire de Kurt Hummel depuis presque trois ans.

C'était évident, même s'il ne savait pas quel nom mettre sur les sentiments que Kurt lui inspirait. Mais il allait s'en occuper ... dès qu'il en saurait plus sur ce Blaine.


	7. sourire 6

**Titre**: sourire 6/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et __ Ellerrina _je suis ravie que cela vous plaise, c'est un vrai bonheur de recevoir vos review

* * *

Sourire

Blaine était un mec bien, tout du moins c'était ce que tout le monde disait. Puck, lui n'en était pas convaincu.

Kurt souriait souvent en présence de Blaine, mais ce n'était pas un sourire naturel, il était même plutôt forcé.

Bien qu'ils ne soient plus dans le même lycée, leur chemin se croisait souvent et à ses yeux Kurt paraissait bien plus détendu en l'absence de Blaine.

Blaine était un type bien, cela aurait dû rendre Puck heureux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, c'était une bonne chose puisque Kurt devrait être entouré de gens bien; mais Puck avait le sentiment que ce Blaine n'en faisait pas partie.

La fête de Rachel lui donna qu'il avait raison.

La soirée avait bien commencé, c'était agréable que les New Direction soit réuni, même si Blaine était là. Contrairement à ce que pensaient la plupart des gens, Puck ne buvait pas beaucoup, il préférait observer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ce soir-là; il remarqua l'expression de Kurt lorsque la bouteille tournait – un mélange de crainte et d'espoir; Puck remarqua combien le baiser que Rachel échangea avec Blaine lui fit mal, et il remarqua surtout qu'il quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Puck hésita à peine deux secondes avant de retirer les lunettes de Lauren et de le suivre à l'étage. Peut-être était-il temps de parler.


	8. sourire 7

**Titre**: sourire 7/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et __ Ellerrina _je suis ravie que cela vous plaise, c'est un vrai bonheur de recevoir vos reviews

* * *

Sourire

Puck trouva Kurt en train de regarder ses chaussures sous le porche. Il s'installa à côté de lui et attendit que son ami remarque sa présence.

Comme Kurt semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il dit, "Hey. ça va?".

Question stupide dans la mesure il n'allait clairement pas bien, mais ça eut l'effet désiré.

"Pas vraiment, mais ça ira bientôt mieux."

Les mots de Kurt étaient si tristes que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Puck fit un geste irréfléchi envers lui: il posa nonchalamment son bras sur ses épaules. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsque Kurt ne le repoussa pas, mais au contraire se blottit contre lui...


	9. sourire 8

**Titre**: sourire 8/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et __ Ellerrina _

* * *

Sourire

C'était si bon d'avoir Kurt dans ses bras que Puck se contenta d'en profiter un moment avant de dire, "C'est un idiot tu sais. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux!" Et Puck ne disait pas ça pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais parce qu'il le pensait, vraiment de tout son coeur.

Il entendit à peine la réponse de Kurt: "Peut-être, mais quand? SI même les gays préférent embrasser Rachel? C'est vraiment merdique!"

Noah resserra son bras autour de Kurt en pensant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, alors il dit ce qu'il pensait depuis déjà bien longtemps. "Peut-être maintenant? Peut-être y a-t-il déjà des garçons qui adoreraient être à sa place mais qui n'ont jamais osé te le dire."

Cette fois Kurt se retourna pour lui demander, "Vraiment?"


	10. sourire 9

**Titre**: sourire 9/9

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et __ Ellerrina _j'espère que la fin de cette série vous plairas_  
_

* * *

Sourire

La question flotta entre eux quelques minutes, puis Puck hocha la tête et ajouta, "Je sais que quelqu'un exprime son intérêt depuis un moment déjà, anonymement." Puck n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de son incapacité à rougir.

Kurt s'écarta un peu plus et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "De quoi parles-tu?" "N'as-tu jamais reçu des petits trucs, des petits cadeaux?" Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Puck.

Il connaissait la réponse mais il avait besoin d'entendre Kurt le dire.

"Comme sais-tu ça? Même Mercedes n'est pas au courant. Tu sais comment ... Qui ... pourquoi?" bafouilla Kurt.

Puck relâcha son bras et fixa Kurt droit dans les yeux avant de répondre, "Oui, je sais. Ces casiers sont plutôt faciles à ouvrir quant au pourquoi c'est une longue histoire."

La réponse de Kurt ne fut pas longue à venir "ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de retourner là-bas." en désignant le sous-sol où les autres s'amusaient toujours. "As-tu idée de combien de temps cela fait que je m'interroge là-dessus?"

Puck retint un sourire et hocha la tête, "Plus ou moins trois ans?"

"Oui! Trois ans! Comment tu sais ça?"

Mais en même temps qu'il posait ses questions Puck pouvait voir le visage de Kurt se transformer: il avait compris. Voir Kurt le regarder avec les joues rouges et un sourire timide fut une expérience merveilleuse, parce que cette fois ce n'était que pour lui.


	11. choix

**Titre**:choix

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

_**ATTENTION**_: ceci est un o.s. La série Sourire se terminait au drabble précedent.

Merci _Clina9 et __ Ellerrina __  
_

* * *

C'était gênant. Il savait, depuis qu'il s'était installé dans le cercle, que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Mais avait-il écouté la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait: "Kurt, ne fait pas ça, _ne joue pas_ à action vérité. C'est une _très_ mauvaise idée, tu sais que cela ne fini jamais bien pour toi, _jamais_".

Non, il le l'avait pas fait.

Quand son tour arriva, il choisit action pour ne pas avoir à révéler quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant que Finn et son histoire de facteur ou Artie et son fantasme du fouet.

Le problème? Il n'avait pas pensé à la fourberie de Santana et il devait à présent embrasser l'un des garçons, sur la bouche.

Il ne pouvait pas embrasser Finn, puisqu'il était son frère.

Sam, Mike et Artie n'étaient pas une option non plus, leurs petites amies respectives n'apprécieraient probablement pas.

Blaine était une tout aussi mauvaise idée puisque celui-ci avait clairement dit qu'il souhaiterait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Mais Kurt ne lui faisait plus confiance.

En résumé il n'avait qu'un seul choix Puck.

Puck le célibataire, Puck qui était plutôt ouvert sexuellement parlant depuis le rapport qu'il avait eu avec April et Matt, Puck qui selon la rumeur embrassait divinement bien.

Ce serait donc Puck. Sans un mot Kurt avança à quatre pattes en s'assit devant l'autre garçon avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il pensait que ce serait rapide, mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

Dès que leurs bouches se connectèrent, les lèvres de Puck entrèrent en mouvement et sa langue se glissa dans celle de Kurt. Et la seule chose à laquelle Kurt eut le temps de penser avant de lui rendre son baiser fut que pour une fois la rumeur dit vrai: quel baiser!


	12. danser

**Titre**:Danser

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 __  
_

* * *

Puck aimait danser.

Il aimait se mouvoir sensuellement au son de la musique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vit ses amis et il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Et c'était encore mieux lorsqu'il dansait à côté de Finn: son ami avait des mouvements tellement ridicules que ça le rendait lui cent fois plus sexy.

Alors il dansait, les yeux fermés en secouant son cul et s'enivrant des regards emplis de désir qu'il sentait poser sur lui.

Il souleva ses paupières et vit un jeune homme, bien vêtu avec un visage de chérubin le regarder, alors du regard il l'invitant à le rejoindre.  
Rapidement ils se mirent à danser, à se toucher, à s'allumer mutuellement. C'était si bon...

Mais bientôt, bien trop tôt arriva le moment de se séparer et Puck abandonna son partenaire sur la piste et quittant le club plein de regret mais rechargé à bloc et prêt à supporter pour un temps les vacheries de Quinn.


	13. Choixpeau

**Titre**:Choixpeau

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina_

* * *

Puck n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Rachel avait décidé d'organiser une soirée costumée avec comme thème: Harry Potter. Cela aurait pu être drôle si avant de faire un test du choixpeau sur internet les Hudmels, Mike et lui ne s'étaient pas engagés à suivre le résultat pour leur costume.

En ce temps-là il s'imaginait en un truc qui déchire comme Severus Rogue ou Lucius Malefoy mais le résulta ne fut pas ce qu'il pensait.

Finn était un putain de Gryffondor, Mike un intelligent comme un Serdaigle, Kurt un merveilleux Serpentard et lui, Noah Puckerman, alias Le Puckster, Le Puckasaurus, Puck le grand était un... stupide Poufsoufle!

La vie était trop injuste!


	14. schtroumpf

**Titre**:Schtroumpf

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina_

* * *

"Avatar!"

"Non, Sam, ça doit être un dessin animé pas un film. Et ce n'est pas vraiment une révélation: tout le monde sait que tu rêverais de faire partie de ce monde."

Le blond réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête et de dire, "Puck, passe d'abord, faut que je réfléchisse."

"Un schtroumpf!"Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la voix de Puck.

"Un quoi?" demanda Finn perplexe.

"Un schtroumpf! Tu sais les petits mecs bleus qui déchirent grave et gagnent toujours contre le méchant géant avec le chat!"En entendant quelqu'un pouffer sur sa droite, Puck tourna la tête et vit Kurt cacher son rire derrière sa main. "

"Tu trouves ça drôle, Hummel?" Cette fois, Kurt rit ouvertement.

"Non, c'est juste que... ça doit bien être le dessin animé le plus gay du monde!"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement ver lui.

"De quoi tu parles? Je viens juste de dire qu'ils étaient des mecs qui déchirent..."

"Peut-être mais des mecs "gays" qui déchirent? Attends, ne me dîtes pas que je suis le seul à le voir?"

Tout le monde le fixait incrédule.

"Tout un village, une seule femme? Ou la Stroumpfette est une pute, où ils trouvent leurs plaisirs ailleurs. Tu crois pas?"

"Non! Pas les Schtroumpfs!"


	15. nounou 13

**Titre**:nounou 1/3

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina  
_

* * *

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Kurt sourit. Il avait réussi, il avait eu le job!

Dès le lundi suivant, Kurt Hummel serait le nouveau nounou d'un petit garçon. Mme Cohen l'avait prévenu que son fils était un peu dur mais qu'elle était persuadée que Kurt ferait des merveilles.

Toute la semaine Kurt avait craint qu'elle le ne rappelle pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait changé d'avis, mais cela ne se produit pas.

C'est ainsi qu'à 17 heures précises, il se retrouva à sonner prêt pour sa première soirée de baby-sitting.

Mme. Cohen fut un peu étrange. Elle lui demanda d'essayer de convaincre son fils de ranger sa chambre, et lui dit qu'il devait être au lit à 22 heures maximum; et alors qu'elle était sur le point de passer la porte elle précise qu'elle voulait les voir tous les deux présent lorsqu'elle rentrerait et surtout elle lui donna une lettre à faire passer à son fils.

Kurt resta figé une seconde sur le pas de la porte avant de monter à l'étage, là où se trouvait la chambre du petit Noah. Toutes les portes étaient fermées mais il entendait du bruit sortir de celle qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

L'impatience qu'il ressentait auparavant était à présent mêlé à l'appréhension.

"Entrez!" La voix était bien plus grave que celle d'un enfant de cinq.

Kurt s'efforça à sourire et commença à parler en ouvrant la porte.

"Salut, je m'appelle Kurt et je suis ton baby-sitter. Je suis sure que tu..." mais quoiqu'il ait eu l'intention de dire, cela resta coincer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il recouvrit qui se tenait devant lui.

Noah n'avait pas cinq ans, il était beaucoup plus âgé, et plus grand que lui; il était aussi connu sous le nom de Puck et Kurt se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et surtout comment il allait faire pour rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau...


	16. nounou 23

**Titre**:nounou 2/3

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina _je suis ravie que l'idée vous plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite

* * *

Noah finissait de lire la lettre que sa mère lui avait écrite pour lui expliquer pourquoi Kurt Hummel se tenait dans sa chambre et affirmait être sa putain de baby-sitter.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit prendrait une putain de nounou pour son fils de 17 ans lorsque sa fille de 10 ans n'en avait pas?

Sa mère, apparemment.

Il regarda le garçon dont la mission était de l'empêcher de s'amuser ou, comme le disait sa mère "tu te comportes comme un gamin je te traite donc comme tel. Agis comme un adulte et je ferais de même."

Il connaissait sa mère et elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de cette satanée baby-sitter c'était de passer par Hummel.

Aussi lui fit-il son plus charmant sourire avait de dire très raisonnablement, "Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, tu peux donc partie . Ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais que tu as fait ton travail..."

Hummel lui rendit son sourire et répondit tout aussi calmement, "ta mère semble croire que tu en as besoin. Elle m'a payé et je lui ai promis d'être là lorsqu'elle rentrerait alors merci pour la proposition mais je reste."

Les yeux plissés, Puck fit un petit sourire sournois, "alors comme ça tu veux être mon ... nounou? Hmm, petit coquin..."

Il regarda les joues d'Hummel se teinter de rougie et lui répondre, "pas vraiment, mais comme je lui ai promis je le ferais."

Alors comme ça Hummel ne voulait pas être raisonnable? Voyons combien de temps il lui faudrait pour le faire fuir...


	17. nounou 33

**Titre**:nounou 3/3

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina _

* * *

Puck était allongé dans son lit en pleine introspection.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa soirée ait été réelle. Il avait été si sûr qu'Hummel prendrait ses jambes à son cou... et pourtant il était resté.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, le mec avait réussi à lui faire nettoyer sa chambre.

Puck ne savait pas très bien comment, probablement un mélange de chantage et de manipulation, mais le fait était là: sans être étincelante, sa chambre était propre.

Il ne se souvenait même pas que le tapis était vert!

Résolut à le faire fuir, Puck avait alors joué le petit garçon, demandant de l'aide pour prendre son bain.

Après tout c'était bien le rôle des baby-sitters d'aider les petits enfants à faire des choses, et Puck avait besoin qu'on l'aide.

_Vraiment._

C'était si _dur_ de se laver les cheveux et le dos... et il avait été si sûr qu'Hummel serait mal à l'aise, mais pas du tout. Kurt avait souri et lui avait dit d'aller dans la salle de bain avec son pyjama.

Kurt Hummel était le mec le plus cool de la Terre.

Dès lors, comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège, Puck s'était laissé guider. Il avait laissé Kurt le laver, puis ils s'étaient rendu dans la cuisine où Kurt avait préparé un léger repas qu'il lui avait littéralement donné.

Quand Kurt lui avait demandé de se préparer pour aller au lit, Puck l'avait fait sans discuter, puis le jeune homme l'avait de le border.

C'était inexplicable, mais jamais Puck ne s'était senti aussi bien que lorsque Kurt lui avait embrassé la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit.

* * *

Petit sondage : l'un des univers qu'il me reste à traduire contient énormément de spoiler pour les saisons 3 et 4 préférez-vous que j'attente pour les traduire?


	18. Changement

**Titre**:changement

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina _

* * *

Kurt adorait son travail.

Qui aurait cru qu'il serait aussi doué pour mener des enquêtes, traquer des terroristes, envoyer les méchants derrière les barreaux ou travailler sous couverture? Et pourtant, oui il aimait tout ça, enfin presque tout.

Fût un temps où il aimait travailler sous couverture, il savait se fondre dans le paysage comme personne, il était capable de jouer n'importe quel rôle aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.

Mais les choses avaient changé et bien qu'il aimait toujours son travail, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de mettre toutes ces horreurs de côté pour rentrer à la maison auprès de Noah et de leur petite Chrissy.

* * *

dernière chance pour donner votre avis pour le sondage : l'un des univers qu'il me reste à traduire contient énormément de spoiler pour les saisons 3 et 4 préférez-vous que j'attente pour les traduire?


	19. nouvel an 13

**Titre**:Nouvel an 1/3

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina _

* * *

La découverte de la maladie de son père l'avait laissé plus triste que jamais.

Le jour du réveillon, il ne s'était pas senti d'humeur à faire la fête. Rachel avait bien tenté de lui remonter le moral et de l'encourager à l'accompagner mais il avait préféré rester à l'appartement.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie. Mais ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau lorsque quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte aux environs de 20 heures.

Au départ, il n'avait pas bougé espérant que l'intrus se lasserait et partirait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors, à contrecœur, il était allé ouvrir la porte. Là, les yeux écarquillés, il avait vu deux sacs à dos, deux boîtes de pizzas, deux packs de bières et ce qui ressemblait à du vin passé sa porte.

"Burt a dit que tu ne voulais pas profiter de ton premier réveillon New-yorkais alors on est venu changer ça."

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, autant pour son réveillon en solitaire Il regarda les sourires de Finn et de Puck et se dit: "Voyons ce qui va se passer"...


	20. nouvel an 23

**Titre**:Nouvel an 2/3

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

désolée pour le retard, je risque de ne pas pouvoir mettre de nouveau chapitre avnt lundi

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina _

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais cru que passer le réveillon avec Finn et Puck puisse lui faire du bien, mais ce fut le cas. Ce n'était pas une fête, ni une soirée chic, juste des amis, de familles réunies.

Ils ont mangé, un peu bu mais surtout, ils ont parlé. Ils ont parlé de ce que 2012 avait été pour eux.

Pour Kurt, ça avait été l'année où le garçon qu'il aimait l'avait trompé, celle où il avait compris que même les gens ses amis se moquaient de lui (le pire étant que cela c'était produit lors d'une audition et que ledit petit ami avait obtenu le rôle à sa place); on lui avait refusé l'entrée dans l'école de ses rêves, quelqu'un avait tenté de le prendre par la force et le pire son père était malade. Pour résumé l'année 2012 avait été mauvaise.

Pour Finn, 2012 avait eu ses bons moments. Il avait aimé être fiancé à Rachel, c'est agréable d'avoir quelque chose de sûre dans la vie. Cependant 2012 avait surtout été l'année où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, celle où il avait découvert que son père n'était pas celui qu'il pensait, ou il avait foiré son entrée dans l'armée et pire encore c'était l'année où il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait. Alors oui année de merdique.

Puck avait aussi partagé son année. Kurt découvrit que son père était revenu mais juste pur lui soutirer de l'argent (Super, le père de l'année!), il avait retrouvé et reperdu sa fille, faillit redoubler son année et dû abandonner son rêve californien. La seule bonne nouvelle de l'année avait été sa rencontre avec Jake. Alors ouais, on pouvait le dire, 2012 – année de merde.

En conclusion, 2012 n'avait été bonne pour aucun d'entre eux et la discussion les avait laissés un peu déprimé.

Ils restèrent là, immobiles jusqu'à ce que Finn allume la télé: il était presque leur servit un verre du vin pétillant qu'ils avaient apporté mais personne ne but, regardant juste la foule s'amuser sur Times Square en silence.

Quelques minutes avant que la boule ne tombe, Kurt leva son verre et fit un voeu. "J'espère que 2013 apportera la santé à chacun d'entre nous ainsi qu'à nos familles." ils burent une gorgée de vin.

Finn prit la suite et dit, "Je souhaite que 2013 nous aide à savoir ce que l'on veut faire de notre vie et que l'on la dirige dans la bonne direction" Ils levèrent une seconde fois leur verre et burent un peu plus.

Puck attendit une ou deux minutes avant de lever son verre et de dire d'une voix hésitante, "L'amour. Je souhaite que l'on trouve l'amour, quelqu'un qui nous aime pour ce que nous sommes, quelqu'un de fidèle, de sain d'esprit. Je veux quelqu'un à embrasser l'année prochaine pour le nouvel an."

Ils finirent leurs verres et regardèrent la boule tomber. Ils se prirent dans les bras dans une drôle d'embrassade à trois.

Sur un coup de tête, Kurt embrassa Finn sur la joue et murmura, "Bonne année!". Puis, il tourna la tête pour faire de même avec Puck, mais celui-ci avait eu la même idée.

Kurt rata la joue mais trouva les lèvres.

C'était agréable, doux, chaud et court. trop court peut-être. Il eut à peine le temps de voir les coins de la bouche de Puck se soulever dans un sourire avant que tout le monde ne retourne s'assoir et que Finn demande qui se sentait d'attaque pour un film.


	21. nouvelle an 3

**Titre**:Nouvel an 3/3

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

Merci _Clina9 et Ellerrina _

* * *

Kurt regardait autour de lui. Étrange de voir combien les choses pouvaient changer en l'espace d'un an. L'année dernière, à la même heure il était seul, triste et maussade parce que sa vie était vraiment merdique: aujourd'hui il était plus heureux que jamais.

À sa droite, Finn aidait Ambre - sa petite amie à mettre la table en riant comme des enfants. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université. Finn s'y était inscrit lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie: être entraîneur de football au lycée et directeur de Glee club afin que sportif et geek arrive à s'entendre.

Sur sa gauche, Rachel discutait avec Brody et Blaine de la dernière comédie musical qu'ils avaient vu la semaine précédente, une vision plutôt commune depuis que Blaine était arrivé à New York.

il regarda son père quitter la cuisine derrière Carole et il sentit son cœur se gonfla de joie. L'année avait été dure, mais son père était un battant et il avait réussi. Il avait vaincu sa tumeur et Kurt savait déjà ce qu'il allait souhaiter à minuit.

"Tout va bien?"

Que cette voix était douce à son oreille! Kurt se laissa aller contre le corps derrière lui.

Pour eux cela avait été simple.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à inadvertance un an plus tôt n'avait été que le premier d'une longue ligné et si Finn était reparti le 3 janvier Puck était resté.  
à la place, il avait trouvé un boulot dans un magasin de musique. Ce fut d'ailleurs là qu'il rencontra Milo, Jonah et Jane. Ils recherchaient un guitariste sachant chanter et trois mois plus tard Purple Mermaid commençait à être bien connu dans le quartier. Kurt pensait qu'ils étaient assez bons pour y arriver mais il était probablement biaisé.

Kurt repensa l'année passée: tous leurs souhaits avaient été exhaussés. Celui de Puck dès le premier jour de 2013, celui de Finn prit un peu plus de temps. Il avait dû être accepté à NYADA pour réalisé qu'il préférait travailler à Vogue, ce qu'il faisait à présent tout en étudiant le journalisme.

Quant au sien, aucun d'entre eux n'avait ne serait qu'attrapé un rhume! Kurt sourit, embrassa Puck et dit comme l'aurait fait son fiancé sur la joue, "ça a été une putain de bonne année !"


	22. jeux

**Titre**:jeux

**Auteur**: Crazysnape/psykogleek

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède que les mots

**Resumé**: Voici les drabbles pour le défi drabble du mois de Janvier.J'espère qu'ils vous plairont

désolé pour le retard, et Merci _Clina9_ et_ Ellerrina _d'être là à chaque nouveau drabble ça fait extrêmement plaisir

* * *

ils étaient en train de jouer à Mario, et une seconde plus tard Kart était assis sur lui et le maintenait immobile à l'aide de ses jambes.

"Dis le!"

"Non!"

"Dis le!"

"Non!"

"Dis le!"

"Non! Ah, ah, ah..."

Comment une personne aussi maigre pouvait-elle avoir autant de force? Mais Puck fut bientôt incapable de penser prit sous une attaque de chatouilles.

Elle s'arrêta aussi vit qu'elle avait commencé.

"Dis le!"

"..."

Puck prit une grande inspiration se demandant devrais-je le faire ou non?'mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir un peu plus profondément il vit les doigts de Kurt se rapprocher à nouveau et il cria, "Je me rends!"

"Alors?"

"Tu es le champion de Mario Kart."

Kurt sourit, se rassit et récupéra sa manette.

Puck regarda Kurt et s'assit à son tour. "Connard."

Kurt le regarda à peine mais il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre "Ouais, mais ça te plais."

Une nouvelle course commença et Puck pensa qe c'était on ne peut plus juste.


End file.
